FF7- A New World
by ClapOfThunder
Summary: The FF7 crew has a new journy ahead of them, and with the help of a Cetra and One Winged Angel, they'll have to defeat a 'New Evil', the new Jenova types and possibly the new Weapons. (Being Re-Written, but this one will remain up, stay tuned for new vers
1. Returning Home

FF7, A New World  
  
(Shot of the inside of a room, Cid Highwind is seen sleeping peacefully in his bed, the chocobo  
alarm clock next to him hits 9:30)  
Alarm Clock: WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WAR...  
(Cid slams his fists on the clock breaking it in half, he sits up dazed)  
Cid: Damn alarm clock, Highwind you better remember to buy a less noisy alarm clock next time.  
(Shera ran in worried)  
Shera: I heard a crash, you OK hunny?  
Cid: (Curses under breath) Yeah I'm fine. Are the others awake?  
Shera: I'll check.  
(Shera runs out into the hallway, she knocks on the door across from Cid's)  
Shera: Cloud? Cloud you awake?  
Cloud's voice: (Groggily) I am now....  
Shera: (Giggles) Well hurry up and get dressed then, Cid's probably gonna want to head out soon!  
(Vincent's room, Vincent is tossing and turning in his bed, sweating profusely. He shoots up in a  
cold sweat gasping for air)  
Vincent: (Shivering) Damnit why am I always having these dreams? Is my mind trying to tell me   
something?   
(A knock is heard from outside)  
Shera's voice: Vincent are you awake?  
Vincent: (Still shivering) Y...yeah, I'm awake Shera.  
Shera: OK, Cid and Cloud are awake know, maybe you'd like to come out as well?  
Vincent: OK, I'll be out in a few minutes.  
(Vincent waited listening as he heard Shera walk down to the next room down the hallway, he   
sighed and stood up, grabbing his cape and hood, he put on his boots and grabbed his gun,   
he looked in the mirror and shook his head)   
Vincent: Even under all this I still look like a mess. (Growling) Damn you Hojo, if you didn't   
do that to Lucrecia none of this would have happened and her and I would be together, just as I   
had always hoped for, just as I had always dreamed...  
*Don't worry about it human, these horrors will pass, they are nothing more then a sign of the   
future*  
Vincent: Yes but it still confuses me, whenever I helped destroy Hojo I thought I repented my   
sins.  
*Perhaps your mind is telling you something, what exactly are you having nightmares about?*  
Vincent: It's the same thing everytime, Lucrecia is standing in front of me smiling, I start to   
walk towards her and suddenly Hojo grabs her, he blasts me back and takes off with her, he runs   
into her cave, behind the waterfall, I follow but when I get there I'm to late, Hojo aims his   
gun at Lucrecia's head, and I stand there in horror, not lifting one finger to help, as Hojo   
kills her. Then the others show up and we all kill Hojo, but Lucrecia, my dear Lucrecia is still  
dead, then when we leave after I bury her, a light shows down upon the cave, and a strange green  
light flows out of the cave, before flying towards the north. And I seem to be the only one to   
see it...  
*You have strange dreams human, but perhaps it means your beloved is still alive?*  
Vincent: I highly doubt that, unless...   
(Shot of the outside of Vincent's door, Barret walks by and looks strangely at the door)  
Barret: Goddamnit, ey' Cloud da' dead man's talkin' to himself again!  
Cloud's voice: Just leave him alone Barret and get your ass down here! We need you to help us   
move something!  
Barret: Whatever spiky-ass.  
(Barret walks down to the lower level, Vincent walks out of his room)  
Vincent: You may have something there, perhaps there's some unknown land she's traveled to. But   
that still doesn't make sense, I even watched her die...  
*Maybe, but how are you sure she was actually dead? The planet has odd ways of doing things,   
perhaps her spirit has kept her alive, and maybe that green light you talk about is the   
lifestream*  
Vincent: (Smirking) For a demon you sure do make a lot of sense Chaos....  
(Vincent heads downstairs, shot of Shera and Cid sitting at a table drinking coffee as Cloud and   
Barret move a giant crate into the closet)  
Cloud: Remind me, why did you get that thing?  
Cid: Cause I wanted it damnit! That thing was the sweetest !@#$*%#!$@* thing I ever seen!  
Barret: How da' hell is some giant spear polisher suppos' to be sweet foo'?  
Cid: CAUSE I SAID SO DAMNIT!  
Yuffie: (Half-asleep) Not so loud Cid you're giving me a bigger headache then I already have.  
Cid: WELL THAT'S TO BAD BITCH!  
Red XII: Will you please shut the hell up Cid?!  
Cid: (Eyes grow wide) Hey! The cat actually cursed!  
Cloud: (Laughing) He also told you off!  
Cid: (Lights a ciggarete) Oh shaddup.  
(Tifa walks in rubbing her eyes, Cloud stops in his tracks and stares at Tifa)  
*Damn,* Cloud thought to himself, *Even when she's a mess she's still bueatiful...*   
(Tifa caught Cloud's stare and gave him an awkward look, Cloud blushed and turned away)  
Shera: (Whispers to Cid) Don't you think they'd be a cute couple?  
Cid: (Whispers back) Yeah actually, but if they ever do hook up I don't want them doin' any funny  
stuff in each other's rooms.  
Shera: (Looks at Cid oddly) What's wrong you and I do that all the time!  
Cid: (Smacks head) Don't mention it out loud women! Damn!  
Shera: (Confused) You mean you don't like that?  
Cid: (Buries face in hands) Damnit you did it again!  
Cait Sith: (Walks in) What's going on?  
Cid: (Yells) SHUT UP CAT.  
Cait Sith: (To Cloud) What's his problem?  
Cloud: I have absolutely no idea....  
*The time is approaching fast ancient.*  
(Shot of Aeris, she is standing in front of an odd globe emitting green light)  
Aeris: But how can the others and myself complete that kind of task? This evil is unlike no other!  
*We have already considered that, and we've finally decided something, now that he has been   
removed of all the evil in him, we believe it's time to unleash one of the greatest warriors the   
planet has to offer.*  
Aeris: Who is that?  
*Sephiroth*  
Aeris: (Smiles) You mean he wasn't really evil?  
*Correct, Sephiroth was made by the planet to protect it, his destiny was to become a great   
warrior, and his original parents were supposed to be Lucrecia and Vincent Valentine, but Hojo   
changed it all, and Sephiroth was brought into the world by the correct mother, but incorrect   
father. He was flooded with Jenova cells, and with all sorts of lies, eventually the lies drew   
him crazy, and Jenova was able to take complete control of him.*  
Aeris: (Growls) And now Jenova is back and even more powerful then ever.  
*Yes, we are very worried about that indeed, Jenova's new forms are very powerful, which is why   
the planet has had to produce new weapons. Plus the new evil that will be brought upon the planet  
is none like any other.*  
Aeris: What is the name of this evil anyway?  
*It is a clone of both Sephiroth and Cloud, created by Hojo as well, only this one doesn't have   
enough Jenova cells to be controlled by Jenova, and was not told any lies. He is naturally evil,   
his name is Nebulan, and he has the power to transform into his own Jenova form.*  
Aeris: I hope we'll be able to defeat this, 'Nebulan' then.  
(Suddenly Sephiroth appears and he steps forward)  
Sephiroth: You called? (Sees Aeris and eyes grow wide) Aeris?  
Aeris: (Smiles) Hey Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth: (Smirks) What are you doin' here?  
Aeris: Just being told a new mission, we're both together in this one.  
Sephiroth: Cool, what's the mission?  
*You will be brought back to earth, you will be the same as before you died, you are to find   
Cloud's group and join up with them, then you are to go to a new island were the new evil awaits,   
along with the new weapons and Jenova, be careful though, because if Jenova's gets hold of the   
new weapons she can make them evil. If she does this you must also destroy the weapons, then   
find Nebulan's hideout and destroy him*  
Sephiroth: How can I convince Cloud and the others I won't kill them though?  
*Gain they're trust, when one of them has a problem, help them out with it, when ones in danger,   
save them*  
Sephiroth: Seems easy enough, by the way how strong are we talking about with this 'Nebulan'   
person?  
*If he gets strong enough, he will have the power to take over the earth, control the lifestream and use the spirits and the living beings as slaves*  
(Sephiroth and Aeris gulp)  
Sephiroth: Well, I'm willing to serve the planet if you are Aeris.  
Aeris: Let's do this.  
*Very well, we will teleport you back to earth, find the group and join up with them*  
Aeris: Seph, no matter what happens, remember we're a team and have each others backs OK?  
Sephiroth: (Smiles) Don't worry, I won't forget  
(They slowly disintegrate into thin air before disappearing completely and returning to they're   
old bodies on earth)  
END OF CHAPTER 1  



	2. The Evil Appears

FF7 A New World Part 2  
  
(Shot of the outside of a cave, the shot slowly approaches the cave until it's right infront of it,  
shot of the inside of the cave, two shadows slowly appear in front of a small rock formation)  
Shadow 1: Where are we?  
Shadow 2: In some sort of cave, I'm guessing we're not to far away from everyone though.  
Shadow 1: But how will we know where to go Aeris? The only thing I know right now is that we're in   
a cave that could be miles away from our destination.  
Aeris: Sephiroth the planet would not make us have to go THAT far, now c'mon let's get out of here.  
Sephiroth: Alright.  
(They walk through one of the tunnels)  
Aeris: So Sephy how does it feel to be back in your old body?  
Sephiroth: Please don't call me that.  
Aeris: Why, I kinda like it.  
Sephiroth: Well I don't, anyway I kinda like the fact I'm alive in the human world again.  
Aeris: Yeah, that's the same with me, although I do wish we could've been dropped off somewhere  
besides a cave.  
Sephiroth: (Grins) So you do agree with me.  
Aeris: Not really, if the planet decided to drop us off here it must have something important, I'm  
just stating that it would have been easier for us to have been put somewhere that was easier to   
get to the others.  
Sephiroth: (Rolls eyes) Whatever Aeris.  
(Shot of the Highwind, Cid and Shera are outside trying to fix a broken air valve)  
Cid: DAMNIT SHERA YOU CAN'T FIX AN AIR VALVE LIKE THAT!  
Shera: And how do you know that for sure?  
Cid: CAUSE AIR VALVES WON'T JUST TURN ON IF YOU HIT THEM WITH A HAMMER!  
Shera: (Taps the hammer on the side of the valve) Cid I'm not using the hammer to fix it I'm just  
checking for any weak spots on it.  
Cid: (Calming Down) Oh, well that's different then....  
(Shot of the inside of the Highwind, Vincent is lying on the couch reading a book, Red is cleaning   
his fur, Barret is playing checkers with Yuffie, Tifa is watching TV and Cloud is no where in sight)  
Yuffie: King me.  
Barret: WHAT?! DAMNIT THAT'S YOUR FIFTH %#^%$*@#^% KING!  
Yuffie: (Smirks) Hey it's not my fault if I'm smart and your not!  
Barret: YOU LITTLE BRAT TAKE THAT BACK!  
Yuffie: (Mocks him) Barret's a stupid little teddy bear!  
Barret: YOU NO GOOD LITTLE.....  
Vincent: (Looks up from his book) Will you two please quite down?  
Yuffie: (Sighs) OK Vincent.  
Barret: (Mumbles) Whatever dead man.  
Vincent: Thank you.  
Red XII: Hey Vincent what are you reading?  
Vincent: Just an old book I had with me while I was in my coffin.  
Red XII: Ah, what's the name of it?  
Vincent: Sorting out mixed emotions.  
Barret: Typical you'd read that since you never show any of your emotions.  
Vincent: I did not hear that.  
Yuffie: Well Barret does have a point, you are kinda mysterious Vincent, right Tifa?  
(Tifa munches some popcorn and continues to watch the TV)  
Yuffie: Tifa? Hey Tifa you with us?  
Tifa: Huh? Oh yeah sorry Yuffie what's up?  
Yuffie: We were just...Oh never mind.  
(Shot of the top of the Highwind, Cloud is leaning against the railing looking off into space,  
he shakes his head and turns around, walking towards the ladder leading back into the Highwind,  
as he climbs down the ladder Sephiroth and Aeris are seen on a large hill in the backround)  
Sephiroth: Is that it?  
Aeris: I guess, I seem to remember that particular airship, Cloud did promise me a ride on it   
someday.  
Sephiroth: Must be it, I can see that foul mouthed pilot that was with them before.  
Aeris: That's Cid, he's mean at times but once you get to know him you would really like him.  
Sephiroth: Hm, prehaps so.  
(They walk towards the Highwind)  
Shera: Now you see Cid? All that was wrong was a dent rubbing up against the inside of the vacuum  
inside the valve. Could you go get me that dent remover I bought?  
Cid: Sure Shera.  
(Cid walks into the Highwind, just then Sephiroth walks up, with Aeris standing unseen behind him)  
Shera: Well hello there mister, can I help you?  
Sephiroth: Yes I was wondering if...  
(At that moment Yuffie had started to walk out, the instant she saw Sephiroth she screamed bloody  
murder, everyone rushed out to see what was wrong and froze in their tracks as well)  
Sephiroth: Oh nevermind, looks like this is the right place.  
Cloud: (Growling) I thought we took care of you already....  
Sephiroth: Ah Cloud, good to see you again, if I recall you put up a great fight in the northern  
crater.  
Cloud: So what are you doing here now? Trying to wreak havoc again?  
Sephiroth: (Shakes head) No, and I must thank you for destroying Jenova and myself when she was   
controlling me, after all those years in the lifestream I managed to get the rest of her cells  
out of me.  
Barret: What the hell you tryin' to say?  
Sephiroth: I'm not here to hurt you, in fact I want to apoligize for the actions that happened   
when I was under Jenova's controll.  
Cid: How do we know that for sure?  
Sephiroth: Er, Aeris maybe you should explain.  
(Everyone's eyes grew wide when Aeris stepped out from behind Sephiroth, she smiled and waved at  
them)  
Aeris: Hi guys!  
Cloud: Ae..Aeris? Sephiroth stop this, quit trying to torture us with that hologram.  
(Sephiroth and Aeris frowned, Aeris walked up and touched Cloud's shoulder)  
Aeris: I'm no hologram Cloud, this is me, the real Aeris.  
Cloud: But how did.......  
Aeris: The planet revived Sephiroth and myself so we could help you out, we must venture to another  
island, Jenova is back and more powerful then ever.  
Yuffie: But we killed her already!  
Aeris: You didn't kill her completly and she managed to rejuvenate back, the planet has takin   
precautionary steps incase by creating new weapons, but with Jenova's new power she can turn those  
weapons evil. Also a new evil is upon us...  
(Suddenly the sky turned red and the ground began to shake, a small crack appeared in the ground   
and it started to grow larger, a shadowy figure burst out from the ground, he lowered to the ground  
and stepped into the light. The person had silver hair like Sephiroth, but it was in spikes like   
Cloud's, he had metallic claws where his finger nails would be, his eyes were a mix of bright red,  
blue and green. His face looked exactly like Cloud and Sephiroth's. He was slightly taller then   
Sephiroth and was very built, he stood smirking as the group looked at him with curiosity)  
Person: Well if it isn't the group known as avalanche, and with Sephiroth as well? How intresting.  
Cid: Who the hell are you?!  
Person: Some call me conquerer, some call me master, you may call me Nebulan.  
(Sephiroth and Aeris looked at each other in shock)  
Aeris: Your the new evil the planet told us about!  
Nebulan: That is correct, heh, looks like I'm famous already. I'm sure your wondering who I am,   
I am a experiment by that fool Hojo.  
Cloud: Hojo?!  
Nebulan: (Smirks) So you've heard of him, well you should, after all you are Sephiroth's sock   
puppet.   
Sephiroth: How do you know who I am?  
Nebulan: I'm a mixed clone, I have you genes and Cloud Strife's genes, both of you are my originals,  
but mainly, I have more of Sephiroth's traits.  
(Cloud and Sephiroth look stunned, upon seeing this Nebulan smirks)  
Nebulan: I do have a few Jenova cells in me but not enough as to where she may controll me. In fact,  
it's the exact opposite, I have the power to destroy Jenova even in her most powerful forms within   
the blink of an eye. Therefore she does my biddings. I've already conquered 1,084 planets. This   
planet shall be the next.  
(Everyone backs up a bit but still stand their ground)  
Nebulan: But I do not plan upon what Jenova did in her past, detsroying a planet with a meteor is  
far to simple. I want to controll everyone and everything, and whenever Jenova's subsides with the  
lifestream and I become ruler my plan shall be accomplished.   
Cloud: But why do wish to do this?  
Nebulan: I was an unfinished experiment, but unlike Sephiroth I knew who I was. And I wanted to  
rule supreme over everyone. The last time I saw Hojo was when he left the lab to fight you all. I  
knew he wouldn't survive so I escaped, using my supreme powers I traveled planet to planet conquering  
each one. And in this planet's time period I conquered all 1,084 planets in two years. Now this is  
the third year and I'm prepared to take this planet as well.  
Sephiroth: Over my dead body!  
Nebulan: Perhaps it shall be, until next time....  
(Nebulan floats into the air, but before he leaves he smirks and fires a massive beam towards Aeris)  
Aeris: (Screams)  
Sephiroth: AERIS!!!  
(Sephiroth shoves Aeris away and is blasted by the beam, he get's flung 50 feet back before hitting  
the ground knocked out, Aeris stands in shock before shaking it off and running over to Sephiroth)  
Cloud: Did Sephiroth just?  
Barret: I can't beleave what I just saw....  
Vincent: He saved Aeris's life...  
Aeris: (Trying to wake him up) Come on Seph please wake up! Please be OK!  
(Sephiroth groans in pain and opens his eyes slowly)  
Aeris: (Smiling) Seph your OK!  
Sephiroth: (Weakly) Yeah, I guess I am...  
Aeris: Why did you do that Seph?  
Sephiroth: Because, back in the Promised Land I said no matter what I'd have your back, and I will  
keep that promise, and also I...I.....  
(Sephiroth passes out again)  
Aeris: Sephoiroth? SEPHIROTH! Guys get over here and help me quick!  
(They hurry over, Cloud looks down at him)  
Cloud: Maybe, maybe....  
(Cloud lifts Sephiroth up and carries his former hero and enemy into the Highwind as the other follow  
close behind)  
End Chapter 2 


	3. New Found Love

FF7 A New World Part 3  
  
(Camera view of the Highwind, shot slowly zooms in until it's right in front of the Highwind, pause for 10 seconds before the door swings open and Cid storms out cursing, Shera comes out carrying a tool kit)  
Cid: THAT &#^%#@^$^ AIR TANK KEEPS BREAKING DOWN EVERY 2 HOURS!  
Shera: I told you we should get a new one...  
Cid: WHERE?! WAL-MARKET?! WE'RE MILES AWAY FROM ANY STORE THAT SELLS AIR TANKS DAMNIT!  
Shera: Cid calm down, maybe I could find one on the map, right now let's just fix this thing OK?  
Cid: (Sighs) Whatever...  
(The camera zooms inside the Highwind just before the door slams shut, you can now see the other members of the group sitting in the living room talking)  
Vincent: So exactly what happened back there with that Nebulan character anyway?   
Cloud: Yeah that kinda freaked me out seeing Sephiroth save you Aeris.  
Aeris: (Shrugs and smiles) He's not under Jenova's control anymore, what you seen then was the real Sephiroth.  
Tifa: Well one things for sure it scares me to know Sephiroth is really some kind hearted guy.  
Cloud: Let's not push it.  
Barret: You think the real reason he saved Aeris is because he...  
(Suddenly Sephiroth runs in, you can see his head is bandaged up and there are bandages all over him)  
Sephiroth: Where's Aeris? Is she OK?!  
Aeris: Yeah silly I'm right here!  
(Sephiroth smacks his head in his own stupidity only to hurt himself in the process)  
Sephiroth: YEOW! What the heck happened to my head?!  
Vincent: You did get hit by a rather large beam Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth: Oh yeah.  
Red XII: Why'd you do that anyway?  
Sephiroth: (Turns away from group) I didn't want to see Aeris get hurt...  
Barret: (Smirks) Now if dat' ain't love den' I'm a whale.  
(Aeris blushes brightly and Sephiroth whips his head around quickly)  
Sephiroth: SAY WHAT?!  
(Everyone except Aeris and Sephiroth crack up laughing)  
Sephiroth: I don't see any humor in this...  
Aeris: Yeah guys Seph and I are just friends!  
(Suddenly Cid barges in again, he looks like he was blasted with a flame-thrower, Cid doesn't say anything and heads towards the bathroom, Shera walks in angrily)  
Shera: Next time I tell you not to light a cigarette around the air tank you'll listen to me won't you?!  
(Shera storms back out, you hear loud cursing coming from inside the bathroom)  
Barret: Damn how dense can you get?  
Sephiroth: (Unsheathes Masamune and walks out)  
Aeris: Where you going Sephy?  
(Sephiroth stops dead in his tracks)  
Sephiroth: Please don't call me that...  
Aeris: But I like it!  
Sephiroth: (Sighs) I'm going to find Nebulan, he will pay for what he's done...  
(Everyone instantly runs out)  
Cloud: ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE TOOK YOU OUT WITH ONE BEAM!  
Sephiroth: I didn't think you cared about my safety Strife. I thought you wanted me to burn in hell even if Jenova controlled me last time.  
Cloud: Well I was wrong! Before I had no idea Jenova had control over you!  
Sephiroth: Well now you know, perhaps it would be safer to have you come with me. But with that airship breaking down so many times I don't think we'd get very far, and we won't go far on foot so what should we do?  
Shera: Use the Highwind, I found a new air valve in the closet of all places just now, so I just have to replace this one and the Highwind will be back to normal.  
Sephiroth: Alright then I guess that answered my question.  
Cloud: How long will it take Shera?  
Shera: Well I have to check for deficiencies, then put in the extra parts, fuel it, install it into it's respective area, and then test it. All in all I'd say it would take me the rest of the day. Mainly because I have other things I must do first.  
Everyone: ALL DAY?!  
Barret: What the %#$!%* will we do till then?  
Vincent: It's times like this I'm glad I can make myself sleep for long periods of time, see you all later today.  
(Vincent walks inside)  
Red XII: I think I'll go hunting for awhile, catch you later guys.  
(Red runs off)  
Barret: Ah what the hell, I guess I'll go inside an' watch that new video I bought.  
Yuffie: I think I'll join you Barret.  
Barret: Alright, any funny moves towards my materia an' you'll be one dead duck.  
Yuffie: (Gulps) D...don't w...worry I won't.  
(They head inside)  
Sephiroth: (Shrugs) I guess I'll go into the study.  
Aeris: I'll head to my room.  
Tifa: I'm gonna fix myself something to eat and then head to my room as well.  
Cloud: I guess I'll go ahead and head to my room as well.  
(They all head inside, upon entering they hear the loud cussing of Cid coming from inside the bathroom still)  
Cloud: He's still in there?!  
Cid's Voice: GOD DAMNIT THIS ANTICEPTIC STINGS LIKE HELL!  
Yuffie: (Dully) Yep.  
Cloud: Sheesh.  
(The camera shot fades to black, slowly it reappears to the outside of Highwind, it's now dusk time and Shera is installing the new air valve into it's compartment, the camera zooms in towards the Highwind, the shot switches and you now see the inside. Cid is lying on the couch bandaged up, Yuffie is asleep on the floor and Barret's still awake watching the movie. Cut towards the outside of the study, you see Aeris walking towards the door, she bites her lower lip and takes a deep breath before walking into the study. Sephiroth is seen reading a book on materia. The door closes behind Aeris, cut to the hallway where the rooms are located. You can see Cloud and Tifa's names on the doors. Tifa walks out and knocks on Cloud's door)  
Cloud's voice: Who is it?  
Tifa: It's me Cloud.  
Cloud's Voice: Oh hey Tifa hang on...  
(Cloud is heard walking towards the door, he opens it)  
Cloud: Yeah Tifa?  
Tifa: Er, can we talk?  
Cloud: Sure come on in.  
(Tifa walks in and Cloud shuts the door, once again fade to black, you now see the inside of the study)  
Aeris: Seph what were you going to say before you passed out?  
Sephiroth: Hm? Oh that, uh... (Fidgets with thumbs) Nothing important really...  
Aeris: It has to be, your playing with your thumbs.  
Sephiroth: Oh alright, the truth is Aeris that I...I....  
(Cut to the inside of Cloud's room)  
Tifa: Well Cloud you see I'm kinda worried about you, you've been acting very strange lately. I was wondering if something was wrong?  
Cloud: (Gulps) Um, sorta but not really.  
Tifa: (Raises her eyebrow) That didn't make any sense what so ever Cloud.  
Cloud: (Sighs) I know... Well Tifa I guess I should tell you, the truth is that I...  
(Double shot of both the study and Cloud's room, Sephiroth and Cloud both hesitate before taking a deep breath and saying in unison...)  
Sephiroth/Cloud: I love you Aeris/Tifa.  
(Close up on both Aeris and Tifa's faces, they have a look of shock and happiness on their faces, Tifa throws her arms around Cloud and Aeris throws her arms around Sephiroth before saying in unison as well...)  
Tifa/Aeris: I love you to Cloud/Sephiroth.  
(Sephiroth and Aeris kiss each other followed by Tifa and Cloud kissing each other as well, the shot fades to black again before cutting into Vincent's room, you see a shadow standing in front of Vincent's bed as Vincent sleeps)  
Shadow: It's just a matter of time Valentine, don't give up hope just yet...  
(Vincent wakes up suddenly and sits up quickly feeling another presence in the room, the shadow disappears quickly before Vincent sees it)  
Vincent: What the...?  
(Suddenly you hear the Highwind turn on, cut to the control room, Shera is seen activating the Highwind, it starts to go forward before launching into the air, Shera gives out a cheer of joy before Cid runs in)  
Cid: (Holding arm) You fixed it!  
Shera: That's right! But I hate to say this Cid but I don't think you'll be doing the driving this time, you really need to let those burns heal.  
Cid: But you said they should heal in a few days since they're only minor! Shouldn't I be using them to speed up the healing process?!  
Shera: No it would only hurt worse, just let it heal itself.  
Cid: #$&%^#^%$#@^%#$@%^@$*$&^#$^#%$#$@$#*#@$*#^$#&%$*!!!!!!  
(The shot once again fades to black, 10 seconds go by before the shot comes back and you see Cid's room, Cid is sleeping peacefully, suddenly the chocobo alarm clock next to him hits 9:30)  
Alarm Clock: WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WAR...  
(Cid slams his hand down on the clock smashing it before he let's out a howl of pain)  
Cid: DAMNIT THESE #$#$@^$%@$*^$ BURNS ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!  
(Shera runs in)  
Shera: What happened?!  
Cid: That sum' bitch alarm clock! I thought I destroyed that god damned thing!  
Shera: You did, so I got you another one.  
Cid: #$^$%*$%@$%*% WOMEN YOU COULD'VE ATLEAST GOTTEN ME A QUITE ONE!  
Shera: But then you wouldn't wake up!  
Cid: THAT'S THE #%$^#@^%* POINT!  
(Shera just shakes her head, shot of the study, Aeris and Sephiroth are sleeping in a chair behind the table in the far back of the study, Aeris is on Sephiroth's lap and Sephiroth is resting his head on Aeris's head, suddenly Barret walks in)  
Barret: Now where the hell did I put that thi...(Sees Sephiroth and Aeris) WHAT DA' HELL IS DIS'?! 9Runs out of the study and slams the door shut fast waking Sephiroth and Aeris up)  
Sephiroth: (Tiredly) What the?  
Aeris: What was that?  
Sephiroth: I have no idea...  
(Barret shakes his head and walks into the hallway leading to the rooms)  
Barret: I can't believe what I just saw....(Snaps fingers) Now I remember! I left it in Strife's room the time he bought that video game!  
(Barret walks towards Cloud's room and slowly opens the door, he sees Cloud asleep in his bed and silently walks in, he sees a round of bullet's sitting on Cloud's dresser)  
Barret: (Thinking) Der' they are! Now just how to get dem' without waking up spiky-ass.  
(Barret slowly walks over to the dresser and grabs the bullet's, he starts to walk out before he sees another figure in Cloud's bed, curiously he looks over and sees Tifa)  
Barret: WHAT DA' HECK IS THIS AROUND HERE?!  
(Barret runs out quickly and slams the door, Cloud and Tifa snapped awake the instant Barret started yelling but didn't see him)  
Cloud: What the heck was that?!  
Tifa: Whatever it was they better be glad they got out of here before I woke up, otherwise they have one major death wish.  
(Shot of the kitchen, once again you see Cid and Shera drinking coffee, suddenly Barret bursts through the door causing Cid to spill the hot coffe all over him)  
Cid: #$%#@^$%#@*$^#%$#^$%#@$#@$*#%$#^$%($#^$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU RUNNING IN HERE LIKE A BAT OUTTA HELL?! DAMNIT NOW I STING EVEN MORE THEN BEFORE! WHENEVER I'M DONE USING THAT ANTISEPTIC YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS IS MINE!  
(Cid runs out yelling a string of curse words)  
Shera: Oh dear...  
Barret: Sorry bout' that, it's just I think I just had one shocks to many...  
Shera: What do you mean Barret?  
Barret: Nevermind...  
(Shot of a large mountain over looking the Highwind, you see Nebulan standing on the peak laughing as his blackish-purple cape flows in the breeze)  
Nebulan: It's only a matter of time before I take over this puny little planet. I'm going to enjoy destroying the group known as AVALANCHE. Especially my originals, Cloud Strife and Sephiroth....  
  
End Chapter 3  



	4. Jenova Advanced, Return Of ????????

FF7-A New World Part 4 ****

FF7-A New World Part 4

(Shot of the Highwind landing in an open field, the group walks out as the wind picks up, Sephiroth stepped forward cape flapping in the violent wind. He glares at nothing in particular and turns around)

Sephiroth: He's here...

Tifa: Who's here?

Sephiroth: Nebulan...

(Everyone looks shocked and starts looking around)

Nebulan's Voice: There's no use looking for me...

Sephiroth: Huh?!

(Everyone turns to see Nebulan disappear)

Cloud: Nebulan show yourself!

Nebulan's Voice: I have but no need, in a matter of seconds you shall all die...

(Everyone turns around and sees Nebulan floating high in the air cackling)

Nebulan: It's time I show you a real fight. Welcome to the new continent. You think you can defeat me? You'll have to face my creatures. For they alone have the power to destroy.

Sephiroth: (Unsheathes sword) Nebulan, you and I have a settle to score...

Nebulan: I highly doubt that shall occur anytime soon. But, if your so intent on getting revenge for my assault, then you can take it out on someone else, someone like...Cloud.

Cloud: What?!

Sephiroth: No Nebulan! Cloud and I are partners once again, it's you I have the problem wi...

(Suddenly Sephiroth's entire world turned red, he slowly turned around and faced Cloud)

Nebulan: (Cackling) You honestly think just because you no longer have Jenova cells within you that I can't control you? I am your surperior Sephiroth. There is nothing you can do to stop me. Have fun Cloud, and once he's done prepare for my little friend, Jenova Earth.

(Nebulan flys off and Sephiroth continues to advance forward)

Cloud: Someone snap him out of it!

(Sephiroth lunges forward, Cloud quickly unsheathes his sword and blocks the attack)

Aeris: Sephiroth stop it!

(Aeris clasps her hands together and closes her eyes, she concentrates hard and suddenly a blast of lifestream energy flows from her Princess Guard and straight into Sephiroth flinging him backwards)

Barret: What the hell was dat'?!

Aeris: One of my newly learned moves, Lifestream Beam, I didn't do it as I normally would, I only fired enough to snap him out of it.

(Sephiroth stands up dazed but he shakes it off and smiles at Aeris)

Sephiroth: Thanks Aeris that was a close one there...

Aeris: (Smiles back) Anytime Sephy.

Sephiroth: (Grimaces) Please don't call me, oh nevermind.

Aeris: (Giggles) So you guys, what should we do now?

Yuffie: We could go look for Materia.

Barret: (Mumbles) Figures she would suggest that.

Yuffie: Hey! Now you cut that out!

Barret: Make me!

Yuffie: Fine!

(Yuffie runs over and tackles Barret, shot of everyone else watching, you no longer see Barret or Yuffie but you here loud smashing sounds, the group cringes and turns around)

Cloud: Barret's gonna be pissed when he wakes up.

Sephiroth: He should've taken her seriously, I've never seen such force put into a punch like that before.

Cid: Remind me never to piss her off again.

Sephiroth: (Starts to walk to the Highwind) I must go get something, be right ba...

(Sephiroth trips over something and falls flat on his face)

Cloud: You OK Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: I think so, (Looks at the object that tripped him and jumps) What the?! (Reaches down and picks up object, you can't see it but you do see the others eyes grow wide)

Cloud: What the heck?!

Sephiroth: I don't believe it...

(Shot of what he's holding, it's a sword almost identical to the Masamune, only it's about 4 inches longer, has a sharper blade, and is a tad bit broader, it also has an odd red glow coming from it's center, three Materia orbs are seen on the inside of the handle, with 7 empty slots left as is)

Sephiroth: What kind of a sword is this?

Cloud: I dunno, say what is the Materia in there? I don't recognize them.

Sephiroth: (Pulling them out) I'm not sure...

Aeris: Let me see them Sephy, maybe I can identify them.

Sephiroth: Oh OK here. (Hands them to her)

Cloud: Say you didn't object to her calling you 'Sephy'!

Sephiroth: What's the point? She'll just keep it up anyway.

(Aeris studied the materia closely, she shook her head)

Aeris: I've never seen them before, but the planet's knowledge is telling me their names. They are new materia, the dark purple one is Downfall, the bright yellow one is Zeus, and the brownish-green one is Kamikaze.

Sephiroth: Interesting names...

(Suddenly a large screeching noise is heard, and a shadow appears above the group)

Cloud: It's Jenova!

Sephiroth: Damn, I can't use all my Materia and keep those as well, Cloud you take the Kamikaze one!

Cloud: Got it!

(Cloud grabs the Kamikaze one and inserts it into his Ultima Weapon.

Sephiroth: Aeris you take the Zeus one.

Aeris: I don't have enough room on my Princess Guard!

Sephiroth: Oh, then...

Vincent: (Calmly) I'll take it, my Death Penalty has one slot left.

Sephiroth: Alright! (Tosses him it) And I'll take Downfall. 

(Jenova hits the ground and the shock wave causes everyone to fly backwards, Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth struggle to their feet)

Cloud: We'll take care of her, you guys get inside the Highwind and wait! If we don't make it then get out of here!

Tifa: Don't say that Cloud!

Cloud: Just go you guys!

(Tifa runs up to Cloud and kisses him, Sephiroth looks at him and smirks)

Sephiroth: So they got together...

(Sephiroth is jarred out of his thoughts when Aeris runs over and kisses him as well, Shera looks at Cid and smiles, Cid looks at them and shakes his head)

Cid: So they got together, that's good, but they better not do anything that'll wake me up when I'm in bed.

Barret: (Shudders) Let's just get inside like they said.

(They run inside and are followed by Aeris and Tifa after they told Cloud and Sephiroth they love them, Vincent glares at the two as they wave goodbye to Tifa and Aeris)

Vincent: (Angrily) Will you two knock that off and concentrate on the battle?!

Sephiroth: (Looks at him) Sorry Vincent, but if we don't make it atleast we could tell the ones we love how we feel before we go!

Cloud: Yeah, what's so bad about that?!

Vincent: (Turns away and clutches the Death Penalty tightly) Nevermind, let's just to this...

(They all get into their battle stances, camera shot of Jenova, instead of her normal purple colored skin it's a mixture of green, brown and purple, she screeches and fires a large purple beam nailing Sephiroth, Sephiroth fly backwards but shakes it off, he grabs his sword and twirls it in the air before pointing it's point at Jenova)

Sephiroth: Downfall!

(Suddenly Sephiroth, Cloud, and Vincent disappear, the sky grows dark and a howling noise is heard, you can see a supercell approaching. A large tornado, possibly bigger then an F5, touches down and plows towards Jenova. Suddenly the Tornado shrinks into an orb, Downfall appears and it grabs the orb. Close up on Downfall, you can see vines and rotting flesh hanging from it's large bones, it roars and you see rows and rows of razor sharp teeth lined within it's mouth. Suddenly it glows violently and fires a HUGE beam at Jenova causing a large amount of damage, Sephiroth, Cloud, and Vincent reappear)

Sephiroth: (Thinking) Damn, that was good...

(Cloud twirls his sword in the air and then sheaths it, he sticks out both his hands and lowers his head)

Cloud: Kamikaze!

(They disappear once again, this time you hear a buzzing sound coming from the skies, the camera looks up and you see the shadows of 5 fighter airplanes circling Jenova, each one flies away from each other and spiral down. Shot of Jenova, one plane hits her right side, another her left, another her back, another her front and the last one continues to fly in the air. It fly higher and higher into the air, suddenly it bursts into flames and it comes flying down, shot of Jenova again as the plane slams into it's head causing a large amount of damage as well, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent reappear)

Cloud: (Thinking) Wow, not bad...

(Vincent twirls his gun in his hand before tucking it in his pocket, he steps forward allowing his cape to be caught by the breeze)

Vincent: (Calmly) Zeus...

(They disappear once again, this time rain clouds appear and it starts raining, your can hear thunder crackling in the sky and you can see flashes of lightning, suddenly you see the shadow of someone in the clouds. The camera gets a close up of the figure revealing it to be Zeus, he points down at Jenova causing all the lightning to slam into her, he slowly reveals a large bolt of lightning from behind him, taking it into his hand he raises it before firing it downwards, shot of Jenova, the Lightning bolt slam into her causing her to yell out in severe pain, Vincent, Cloud, and Sephiroth appear just as Jenova glows bright red and disappears)

Vincent: We did it...

Cloud: Wow! These new summons are good!

Sephiroth: These aren't any normal summons though... I know Jenova, nothing could beat her that fast...

(Everyone runs out of the Highwind, instantly Tifa and Aeris run to Cloud and Sephiroth, they hug and kiss them ferociously, everyone walks over congratulating them and commenting on how powerful the summons were. Vincent however doesn't pay attention, he just stares at Cloud with Tifa and Sephiroth with Aeris, thoughts flood through his mind as he remembers Lucrecia, a tear comes to his eye, Vincent slowly turns around to walk off)

Cid: Yo Vincent where you goin man?

(Vincent turns around, you can see he's struggling not to let any tears escape his eyes)

Vincent: I'm just going for a walk...

(Suddenly one of the tears escapes Vincent's eye and roles down his face, although his hood blocks off most of his face from sight the group still sees the tear roll down Vincent's face and they all look shocked)

Barret: The dead mans cryin'? I thought he didn't have any emotions!

Vincent: I am not a dead man! And I do have emotions! Although I never show them they're still there! (Glares) You want to know why tears have come to my eyes? I'll tell you why, cause each of you feel loved everyday, but me? Heck I can't even remember what it feels like to be loved, mainly because inside me beats the heart of a monster. Look at me! I have a claw for an arm, I have five different beasts that dwell inside of me, I never show my emotions, and I live a life of horror. These eyes have been soiled with images of torture and death. The last time I fell in love with someone they were murdered! Killed! And I didn't lift one finger to help damnit! And that person was Lucrecia, now she's dead and I can't do a damn thing about it can I? You ask what's wrong with me, well there's your answer...

(Everyone grows silent)

Voice: Vincent, Vincent, Vincent. You don't need to take your anger out on your friends...

(Vincent stops and slowly turns around, he gasps at who's in front of him)

End Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long for the update! I fell under a slight case of wrighter's block. But don't worry, I'll try to make the next one come faster! Anyway what do you think? R/R please! I need reviews! Catch ya' later people, and be on the lookout for the next chapter! Peace out!


End file.
